welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Lennart Tamm
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Lennart Tamm is a Muggle-born wizard of Finnish descent. He is the son of Saloman and Mikaela Tamm. Life Before Hogwarts Lennart was born raised in a refined house with conservative sensibilities. His father was a historian, and his mother was a self-published author. Lennart mother and father were Muggles, despite that they were cruel and hateful. Saloman despised both Mikaela and Lennart, almost as much as Mikaela despised Saloman and Lennart. They berated each another causing them both to unleash their frustrations with one another onto Lennart. He was only a young boy, and already he felt like no one loved him. He was a very confused child, always insecure. He felt like he could never do anything right, and he felt like he would never be good enough for anyone. When he confessed to his mother that he might be attracted to other boys she slapped him, she told him never to repeat his words, and never ever to tell his father. He did tell his father, his father threatened to kill and him. He demanded that Lennart marry a woman, and have children, preferably sons. When Lennart brought home a boyfriend a few years later he was thrown out of his home, and very promptly disowned. His mother, and father refused all contact with him, he was no longer their son. Basically an orphan, Lennart was put into foster care where he was taken into the home of a loving Pure-Blood couple, the Sivert family, from Vadso, Norway. Durmstrang-Institut — Hogwarts School Through the name, and reputation of his Pure-Blood adoptive family Lennart attended Durmstrang, and quickly found an aptitude for Flying, Herbology, and Transfiguration. He continued to study the latter to the fullest, while joining the school quidditch team. He looked forward to participating in both the Triwizard Tournament, and the Potions Championship hoping to to expand his skill set. Lennart was an exceptional student, he was not outstanding, he was most definitely above average. He was expelled from Durmstang when he blood status was revealed, his adoptive parents had been keeping his birth records secret. When it became known that Lennart is a Muggle-born he was forced to leave. He began attending Hogwarts in his fourth year. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Contumacious - Impressionable, Amorous, Undaunted, Heavy-hearted Lennart is a rebel for the fun of it, he learned his was a bit of outcast young in life. Deeply wounded by being ostracized he embraced his "weirdness", and he never looked back. Lennart is a sweet man, he's loving and gently, he is weighed down by the pain of the past which can be clearly seen by the worry in his pretty blue eyes. His smiles easily, because he's happy to be careless of free, but inside he is aching with a need to be burn like a wild fire. Appearance Jason Behr Lennart is a beautiful man, he had dip dyed hair once, it now remains his natural dark brown, probably even black in the correct environment. He has blindly captivating eyes, a bright sky blue color. He has a slightly pale, but still amazingly perfect skin complexion. His back is covered in tribal tattoos stemming from a Chinese influenced fire breathing dragon on his back. The tattoo reaches from the back of his neck, and stops right below the belt. It extends onto the entirety of his right arm, and both his pectoral muscles as well. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character Category:Male